


Ten

by A_Undomiel



Series: The paths we choose [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Battle, F/M, Love, Plan, Plotting, Romance, balance, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Undomiel/pseuds/A_Undomiel
Summary: As Ben Solo and Rey's paths allign for the first time, Hux prepares his final assault on the remaining members of the Republic.The Rebels' hope lies in a piece of code buried within the assaulting ship, which can be uncovered at any moment.The Rebels' hope lies in the balance between Light and Dark.





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for all the patience you have with this story. I know it is progressing slowly - but my time is really short. I so wished I could write more!  
> Gratefull and honoured to have been nominated one of the finalists as an "Upcoming Author" by the Reylo Fan Fic Recs - I am privileged to be included in this universe, and to have met such talented writers. Thank you my friends - you know who you are!

 

“What is it, what's wrong?”, Finn asked with that hint of dread that Rose had come to notice so well.

Finn left his seat beside Poe, who was slowly becoming less ashen. Connix was standing behind him, just in case something might happen; she placed her hand lightly on his shoulder so that he would know she was there. 

Finn looked at the flashing message and winced. It was almost like someone was shouting, in horror, and he couldn’t do anything but watch the wreck unfold before his eyes. Rose whispered something to his ear and he nodded. He raised his head to look at Poe. 

“It’s go time”

Rose rushed for the holoboard and pressed a button. Immediately a buzzer went around the station followed by Rose’s voice, amplified and clear “This is not a drill. I repeat: this is not a drill. All engineers to their preassigned posts. All pilots and staff sergeants convene at the bridge.” 

Poe felt like a countdown had started: a sudden rush of people moving around the station, engines vibrating. Finn went around the table, as Poe got up slowly, feeling thankful for Connix’s  hand: it felt warm and gentle on his back. 

“We’ve received information from our contacts at one of the planets - Resilon” he paused seeing Poe standing and his body assuming a commanding stance. Finn took a breath and stood back, straightening, as if he was delivering a report. 

“An attack of the First Order on the New Republic is imminent. SKL weapon has been fully integrated into a A class star destroyer…their biggest yet.” Poe's eyes widened: an A class destroyer with starkiller tech? That was insane. It was all of Leia’s worst nightmares combined. 

“But our contact also reports the worm was successfully inserted in the machines’ code. It will execute after 5 cycles”, Rose finished, fire-typing commands into the station’s mainframe. Poe felt the station slowly starting to pivot, which meant they would be shifting their position soon.

“Wait a minute...5 cycles? That means that it needs to shoot the SKL canon five times?”

Finn took a deep breath. “It does not have the same destroying power as Starkiller Base. It is worse than a dreadnaught, but It cannot destroy an entire planet…”

“...but it can wipe out an entire fleet at once or destroy a city”, Poe completed, his voice tight.

“We have developed a special device, a cloaking mechanism that projects a twin image of a ship. It is used by pirates to trick pursuers, but that’s on a speeder...we’ve never tried it in our heavy cruisers or MCs”

Rose remembered when Rey saw her crew at work, all those months ago. It seemed ancient history now. Her eyes flickered slightly, but then all the hesitation was gone. 

Poe understood. It was a serious risk. They had to engage in battle directly with the First Order, to draw fire from the destroyer at least five times. The question is: could they fool them to make enough mistakes?

“Its at least a 50/50 chance. We can draw staff to minimum and focus on our X-Wing force, drive them mad, luring fire onto the mock ships. We have a good number of pilots stationed now.”

Poe remembered all those meetings, trying to convince sympathetic systems to assist in their fight. It would be in vain, after all, if more SKL destroyers were being built. No army could withstand firepower of that magnitude. 

The tap tap of Rose’s fingers suddenly stopped. “Finn, we have a problem” she said, looking at another message flashes of it lightning her face “Our contact in Resilon says that the ships are departing in hours. A First Order engineer is going through the program...if he finds the worm, they're dead”

“We need to help them.” Connix voice was clear, like fresh water. They all turn to look at her but she did not coward under those stares. “Finn, you know what to do. And may the Force be with them.”

\----

He got up slowly, the towering body emerging from the dark confines of the niche, unfolding into the light that came down from the hole in the cave’s ceiling. Now, under the light, Rey noticed he was slimmer, making the curves of his muscles stand out. His skin shone, the bruises gone; she marveled at the power of the Force.

He massaged his neck, and sighed in relief. He felt like he had just woken from a very long, deep sleep. There was prick in the back of his head, which continued to spread over his scalp: her mental touch, cool and soft. The touch dissolved into his brain and he saw the rocks, felt the roots of the trees, the water licking his knees, the sand between his toes, the wind and the green invading his nostrils, the birds calling. Her, naked, before him. He turned, wishing for the vision to become real. 

She was sitting, her back pressed to the rock. As he turned, chest proud in its bareness, she couldn’t help to smile, remembering how shy she had been the first time. 

She got up, collecting the remains of her tunic tying them around her body with the expertise that only a scavenger could. All the time feeling his eyes on her: drunk, heavy, velvet. Her cheeks flustered slightly to that strange, but good, feeling. 

“Let me help you” she said, taking the black shirt of his hands. She frowned at the tattered clothes and knew that would not hold very long. She went for the boxes and rummaged around the odd collection of tools, rocks and artefacts that were scattered around the cave. A wooden box show more promise.

“Allright, this looks ok” she said, removing a dirty grey long-sleeved shirt and a black vest, presenting them to Ben. He frowned, recognizing the cut.

“That’s old Republic army clothes” he said, stepping closer and feeling the fabric between his fingers. His father had a vest like that once. He stepped back, taking his shirt from the floor and preparing to dress it, but not before Rey grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes.

“This part of yourself is gone.”

He felt her stepping back from his mind as the grip on his arm. He looked at the black fabric on his other hand and dropped it to the floor. Then, he stretched his impossible long arms before her, as if surrendering to her wish. She pushed the sleeved, and helped him dress, sliding the fabric over his body. It was snug against his skin. But that heavy and sickly feeling every time he put on his suit was gone. He felt fresh, light, whole.

She stepped back, letting the sight of him flood her. And they  _ were _ there again, stranded in the wake of the waves. Naked, born anew, by her and with her. The ocean breeze wafted across time and space, drawing shivers over her skin. The connection was complete. And it was glorious. The light and the dark, dancing in delight. 

The cave seemed to shine brighter, like in blessing.

His eyes found hers. Her lips found his. And all was right. 

The moment was broken by a chirp coming from her backpack that had been forgotten. He grunted, not wanting that moment to end, already feeling the jab of concern coming from her, the thread tense and tight around him. He reached for her nape, fisting her hair, claiming another moment. But already her eyes were flickering at each of the chirps, and he hissed, the thread tighter and tighter. He let go of her.

“I am sorry.”

She rummaged the backpack while he watched. Out came an energy bar, which she threw at him, her face definite. He catched it and scoffed, mumbling something that sounded like “bird food”, which Rey opted to ignore. She smiled when she heard the package being ripped open.

“Finally” she announced, the holo shining bright and blue on her palm. It was a message from base, exactly how she had arranged with Finn. She turned around, caughting Ben with his mouth full, chugging down the last piece of the bar. He avoided her stare and quickly wiped his mouth with his hand as he turned his back to her, embarrassed to be seen doing such mundane things.

Rey was marvelled at the change between the feral beast he had been the night before, pushing her against the wall, spitting venomous words. And finally, how that wildness had turned into a fuel that last them almost all night, relentless and consuming. Devouring them both.  

“Don’t be ashamed. You are a human doing human things.” 

He sighed and turned around, not wanting to meet her eyes just yet. He looked at the blue light in her palm and, slowly, his face drew back into that impassive mask. 

“Stop” she ordered. 

His stare softened slightly, quickly turning into a simmering fury, not of rage but of wanting. 

“I have never been so sure of what I want. And  _ that _ is not it”, he spat, looking at the holo, wary of the message it would deliver. He raised his eyes to meet hers. “Us. I want us. Forget the Resistance, the First Order, fly boy, FN 2187…” his head shaking at every word. 

“Finn! His name is Finn.” she jerked, cutting him short and speechless. He bit his lip. 

“I see” he said, finally. He started walking towards the exit and Rey felt crushed under his disappointment. She felt him awash in self loathing, and jealousy entered to cloud their bond. 

“Wait!”

Reaching for the lightsaber she had already fastened to her waist, Rey removed it and slowly raised it to him, in offering.

Everything stopped. 

He turned, and his eyes fell first on the saber, wide eyed and surprised, and then at her. She was shaking like a leaf, balancing the pull of darkness she felt; it hinted at taking the weapon and striking it. 

“Us. I want us.” she managed to say. 

His left eye was twitching as he raised his hand, his long fingers grazing the hilt of the weapon. Rey saw a flash of Han Solo before her, followed by a sorrow that almost made her fall. Ben quickly pulled her other hand, steadying her, while he pushed the saber down. 

“No. I have already told you before” he whispered, cupping her face “You are everything” he spoke, urgently, before crushing his lips into hers once more, drowning his dark doubts in her light. Rey grabbed his neck, feeling him plunging into her, in a descent that left ripples of pleasure and belonging in its wake. 

When he finally emerged, she felt the thread around them. He pressed his forehead to hers. 

“If  _ us _ means… _ them _ ...I will listen” he finally said, conceding.

Rey smiled. Opening her palm, she pressed the oval blue switch and an hologram of Finn appeared before them.

“ _ Rey. It has started. We are moving to meet the fleet. You need to secure the source - it's Resilon _ ”

Ben recognized the name as one of the mining planets that supplied the First Order with materials and engineers. 

“ _ The plan may be compromised. Resilon needs to be secured _ ”

Rey knew what that meant; and, in an instant, Ben knew it to. His heart jumped at the prospect of battle, as it always did. He couldn't help it. He thrived on it. 

“ _ May the Force be with you. Both.” _

That last word was hard and urgent. It needed to be both. As the hologram of Finn faded back into the holo, Ben held a moment, waiting for her to explain. 

“Finn knows. They all know now.”

Ben thought of Poe and couldn't contain a trace of triumph crossing through the bond, turning in the next moment into realization. 

“They will hunt us when we are no longer needed. We will be seen as a threats.”

Rey tucked away the holo and moved to her backpack, putting it on and adjusting the straps. 

“You know it's true” he insisted. 

“I have made my choice. I am prepared to face the consequences. Are you?”

Ben paused, considering. Rey felt his projection through the bond; them, fleeing; them, deep into the uncharted quadrants; them, battling; them, dying; them, living. It was always them. So long it was always them. 

Finally, he grabbed his black cloak, a wreckage now, and wrapped it around him. 

“I am.”

Her face relaxed and she smiled, nodding curtly in reassurance. “We must get to Resilon at once. I will explain along the way.”

\-----

They were standing against the wall, all twenty of them. The order had been issued, the ship was already on the move. No time for tests or maneuvers. 

His eyes roamed the room, aware of every movement of the First Order engineers. They had arrived that morning, the first three of a team of five. Clean shaved and robotic, followed closely by their androids. Suddenly, Vega and their companions were yanked away from their posts and thrown against the wall. Waiting for a verdict.

Vega could still remember Vlakos’ impassive stare when Hux’s hologram emerged in the room, from the holovox brought in by Krin. 

_ “Commander Vlako, I trust everything is in order...without delay.” _

_ Vlako sneered. He did not like Hux. The feeling was mutual. _

_ “The weapon software is uploading as we speak, Gener… “ _

_ “Supreme Leader, Vlako” he interrupted promptly, stressing the words clearly for everyone to hear. _

_ “Have you found the body of Supreme Leader Ren?” Vlako replied, unable to resist seeing Hux squirm like a worm for everyone to see. Krin chuckled. _

_ “Former Supreme Leader Ren is lost to us. But we will avenge him with all the might of the First Order fleet. All rests on you Vlako - if the weapon isn’t ready I will make sure the council executes the contract in the exact terms.”  _

_ The Chix commander twisted his fingers behind his back. He felt his jaw crack from the tension of not spitting out what he really wanted to say. _

_ “The ship is ready, the weapon mounted and prepped. All we need now is to confirm the launching codes” _

_ “Are Resilons untrustworthy? I thought you had their children secured” _

_ “I have. It is normal procedure, it will take us three more days to run over the code…” _

_ “SILENCE! I will not have any more delays, Vlako. The remnants of the Republic must be crushed, the Resistance fleet must burn. All the Galaxy will bow to me!” _

_ “Bow...to the First Order, you mean” _

_ Even from the distance Vega could see Hux’s nostrils flaring. _

_ “I will see for the ships first thing tomorrow, and not a moment after”,  Hux remarked before signing off, leaving the clear threat hanging in the air.  _

The three engineers have arrived ahead of the Master Code Verifier, the two final members of the Order in charge of checking every new piece of weaponry. There had been already two security failures - the Death Star and Starkiller. The Order would assure there would not be a third mistake. 

Vega and their companions had been compelled to be present during the assessments, under Vlako’s watchful eye. Each block would be verified first by the droid, who would signal imprecisions. Each block would then be verified by the engineers, which would conduct checks, and the occasional correction of the code, which would be uploaded to the ship who was already prepared to leave the docks. 

“Status”, Vlako demanded of the code team. He was nervous, Vega could tell. There was too much at stake and the Commander had ambition. If there was a failure, he would be blamed, perhaps even killed. But, if success was achieved… He still had friends in high places. 

“There are five pieces of code ready to be delivered to the Master Code Verifier. They will arrive soon.”

“Two? A double check?” Vlako was annoyed with the prospect of wasting more time, especially with a ship already on the move. 

“Off course” the engineer replied “There is always two. A Master and an Apprentice”

Vlako’s face settled into a grim, ominous look. He had heard that mantra before. So had Vega. 

\-----

The station had finally entered the Bormea sector, towards Chandrila. It positioned itself close to one of its twin moons; but little cover it provided, over the threat of an SKL cannon that could make a whole clean across it. All station was on alert, waiting, the anxiety turning physical, an omnipresent vibration. 

One by one all the Rebel Alliance cruisers started to emerge from hyperspace. The fleet, so carefully reconstructed by Crait’s rag tag team - the spark of hope that Leia had seen, back when they were just fugitives. 

Finn had waited for a signal back from Rey’s transmission. He sighed in relief, seeing the red blip turn green on the holo, signaling message received.

Poe frowned at Finns’ reaction. He was still not entirely convinced, the story of his dream still very alive in his head. He wonder if jealousy was clouding his judgement and he shook his head, as if it could clear it away - like a bug.

Rose finished delivering orders to the engineer bay, to prepare the devices they had been able to assemble and deploy them to each of the cruisers.  _ We don't have enough _ , she thought. 

“Prepare to hail the Senate, they need to evacuate”. Poe’s voice was deep and cutting. He was back in charge. 

Connix turned to the console and hailed Chandrila. Soon, the figure of Senator Bonteri appeared before them.

_ “General, the Ten have assembled and decided to revoke the Galactic Concord. We are issuing messages to our nearest allies as we speak” _

Poe’s heart lightened with the chance of having allies in the fight against the First Order. 

“Senator, that is excellent news. Who is coming?”

Bonteri’s face melted briefly into panic and Poe knew that the repeal had probably come too late. 

_ “This was decided only a few days ago, when intel confirmed the assembly of the SKL canon, another trespass of the concord” _

Finn snorted: as if starkiller hadn't been enough of an excuse and all the data provided by the Rebels was not to be considered.

_ “General, there are a few systems who still believe in democracy, I know it. They will come to defend what is right.” _

Poe frowned at the Senator's remarks. “Are you so sure, Senator? I remember well our distress signals from Crait, unanswered. I remember the look on General Leia’s face…” he paused, reigning in his emotions. He saw Leia, flashing before his eyes, calling him to trust the Force. “Have you had any signal yet?”

Bonteri was silent. 

Poe sighed. No one would come. “Senator, you should prepare to evacuate. We have Intel that the Destroyer has left its base in Resilon, and their first strike will be Chandrila”

_ “We believe it's best to… “ _

“With all due respect, Senator, shut up and just do what I tell you. I am tired of arguing. You  _ are _ being evacuated. End of transmission .”

He turned to Connix as he shut the transmission, leaving a perplex Senator behind. He took his blaster and pushed it into the young Lieutenant’s hands. 

“Get on a cruiser, retrieve the Senators and get yourself away as far as possible”

Connix clutched the blaster and her mouth trembled. 

“But General, I want to fight! I can send the cruiser away to the Outer Regions… “

Poe placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. He knew what Connix thought of him, what she felt. Rey’s light had shone so brightly that all other desires had melted into the background. But, once the blindness subsided, the only thing left was Kaydel’s palm, supporting him.

“I want to make sure if something goes wrong, that Leia’s spark of hope survives. You know the pilots and the engineers. Assemble a crew of 10, the ones you trust the most. And leave with the Senators. That is an order, Lieutenant”

His eyes screamed, and Kaydel knew that she had to obey. Even at the cost of breaking her heart. A stubborn tear wanted to escape and she quickly wiped it, nodding affirmatively at her General, eyes sparking in return. Poe smiled.

“We will see eachother again. I promise.” 

Connix reached for him urgently, in an embrace that caught Poe off guard. He finally hugged her back, and for a moment felt like he was hugging all the women in turn - his mother, Leia, Rey, and finally her, in her own right and voice.

She went around the holoboard and embraced her friends, in turn. She sighed and pushed her jacket down, squaring her shoulders. She adjusted the blasted in the holster, by the hip and wished that it could be a lightsaber instead.

Connix marched into the elevator and took one last look at her friends.

“May the Force be with you”

The doors closed and Poe placed his hands over the table, supporting himself. Seeing her go was harder than anticipated. Finn and Rose exchanged concerned looks - too much people left.

“No one is abandoning you, Poe. They are leaving to help us. And we will win.”

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
